This disclosure relates generally to natural language processing. More particularly, it relates to using natural language processing to merge related alert messages for accessibility.
It is known for a computer to provide certain hardware and software technologies for “accessibility” that help visually or physically impaired people to use a computer. For example, the Accessibility Options control panel in the Windows™ operating system provides keyboard, mouse and screen options for people who have difficulty typing or seeing the screen. These technologies are also called assistive technologies.
One such program is a screen reader for the visually impaired. Screen readers are software programs that will provide synthesized speech to enable visually impaired users to use a computer operation system or computer applications. Typically, a screen reader will read text presented in one or more displays areas on the computer screen. A screen reader will also provide an alert notification when a user has taken an action. For example, if a user is attempting to purchase items from an online store, and pushes a button to add an item to a virtual cart, the screen reader will alert the user via synthesized speech that XYZ item was added to the cart.
One problem encountered with screen readers is that if the user takes actions too quickly, the screen reader does not provide the information accurately. For example, if a user wanted one XYZ item and one ABC item, but accidentally pressed the XYZ button twice, then the screen reader may either interrupt the first notification with a second notification or play two identical notifications in quick succession. The result is that the user is often unsure of what occurred and how to proceed.
This present invention provides a solution to this problem.